


Little Pink Backpack

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Adorable Mariluz Lopez, Adorkable Frida Suarez, Adorkable Manny Rivera, Based on a Creepypasta, Bullying, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, F/F, F/M, Macabre, Mean Girls References, Mexican Horror, Other, Zoe Aves gets jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: There is a new student in Leone Middle school, named Mariluz Lopez, who has a imaginary friend named Isa. Manny and Frida befriends Mariluz once she gets into a fight with the evil Zoe Aves.





	Little Pink Backpack

[School bell rings]

Miss Hupida: Bueno dias class today we have a new student.

[Everyone saw a girl with tan skin, black hair, brown eyes and wears a white shirt underneath her green dress, white leggings and black mary jane shoes. She carries a cursed pink backpack.

Miss Hupida: Her name is Mariluz Lopez say hi to everyone.

Mariluz: Hi [Wave her hand]

Frida: Psst Hey Manny do you notice something.

Manny: I think the backpack was belong to a girl who died.

Frida: Aww it's so sad.

Zoe: A new student Miss Hupida it is okay if i become friends with that freak who is carrying a stupid backpack!!!!

[The mean girls and punks laugh at Mariluz]

Frida: It's not funny Zoe.

[Mariluz sit next to Zoe Aves much to Manny and Frida's dismay]

Manny: I can't believe a new girl sit next to your arch rival.

Frida: But she had a imaginary friend and her name is Isa when Zoe isn't around.

Manny: I know.

Cafeteria

[The ghost of a short tempered yet unlucky man who was talking to Manny and Frida]

The Skinless man: I can't believe you let a new girl befriend your ex girlfriend Zoe Aves!!

Manny: Look Trasero Sin Piel Zoe's not my girlfriend just we used to be friends since preschool until i rejected her for Frida.

The Skinless man: Aww Manny and Frida are so cute expect for Zoe because she came from a angry and heartbroken family who become villianesses.

Manny and Frida: Uh-oh what have we done!?

Mariluz: Who is that?

Zoe: Oh that's my stupid arch rival Frida's creepy friend and that's my ex-boyfriend Manny. [But Zoe heard a creepy girl laugh] Ugh who is that!?

Mariluz: Oh that's my imaginary friend Isa.

Zoe: Oh please imaginary friends are for stupid toddlers [Mariluz blushes] Wow i feel sorry give her a hand girls

[The mean girls laugh at Mariluz]

Mariluz: Look, are you gonna meet my imaginary friend or not, you big PRANKING DEPRESSED ANGRY MEXICAN GOTH GIRL STEREOTYPE! [Everyone gasp and a goat's eyes, ears and nose falls off]

Zoe: [stamering in shock] Wh-what? I-I-I'm not a an-angry g-goth girl! You're the... [Mariluz walks away] Hey, get back here! I'm not through humiliating you, you... you bean!

Mariluz: Mind if I join you.

Frida: Anyone who can do THAT do Zoe can join us!

Zoe: [in increasingly panicked voice]I'm not a angry goth. Angry goth...bean, BEAN, ANGRY GOTH! [Zoe screams in frustration, hits herself with the remains of the 7-Layer Dip and passes out]


End file.
